L Lawliet
L Lawliet (エル・ローライト, Eru Rōraito), znany pod pseudonimem L, uznawany za najlepszego detektywa na świecie. Komunikował się ze światem tylko za pośrednictwem asystenta Watariego. Nigdy nie pokazywał światu prawdziwej twarzy — zamiast niej używał litery L napisanej czcionką Cloister Black lub Old English Five. L jest uważany za największego na świecie detektywa, który może kontrolować siły policyjne na całym świecie. Często używa drastycznej strategii wobec jego przeciwników. Jego zaniedbany wygląd maskuje jego blask geniuszu. Prowadzi on sprawę Kiry, i stara się określić jego tożsamość i go skazać, ale nie może z powodu braku wystarczających dowodów. L jest najsilniejszą i najbardziej inteligentnych postaci w całej serii Death Note. Ginie na zawał serca (jego imię zostało wpisane do notatnika śmierci przez boga śmierci Rem). Wygląd L jest postacią o dość specyficznej aparycji: ma czarne, rozczochrane włosy oraz charakterystyczne oczy, wyróżniające się ciemnym kreskami na dolnych powiekach. Zawsze chodzi w białej, wygniecionej koszuli i niebieskich dżinsach, najczęściej boso. Charakter L korzysta również z aliasów: Hideki Ryuga (流 河 旱 树, Ryuga Hideki), Ryuzaki (竜 崎, Ryuzaki), Eraldo Coil (エラルド = コイル, Erarudo Koiru) i Deneuve (ドヌーヴ, Donūvu), dwa ostatnie, dla których othumb|Symbol Ln opracował reputację jako drugi i trzecim najlepiej detektywów na świecie. Jest bardzo skryty i tylko komunikuje się ze światem za pośrednictwem swojego asystenta, Watariego. Nigdy nie pokazuje twarzy światu, zamiast tego reprezentuje go litera "L" napisana czcionką "Old English MT" lub "Cloister Black". Po spotkaniu zespołu dochodzeniowego w sprawie Kiry, jej członkowie nazywają go Ryuzaki jako dodatkowy środek bezpieczeństwa. Zespół dochodzeniowy nie zna jego prawdziwego imienia. Pod maską zaniedbanego i ospałego człowieka drzemie wielka siła dedukcyjna. Ma skłonność do domyślania się wszystkiego, co przedstawiono i jest bardzo skrupulatny i analityczny. Ma kilka dziwactw, jak: kucanie - zamiast siedzenia; jedzenie tylko słodkości - uwielbia desery, żelki, cukierki; często bardzo uważnie układania kostki cukru, lub w thumb|left|L uderza Lightainny sposób bawi się produktami spożywczymi. L przebywał w Anglii od pięciu lat, przez ten czas był mistrzem tenisa w England Junior Cup. L sugeruje, że nawet jeśli je tylko słodkie pokarmy, ma niedowagę, ponieważ jego mózg używa najwięcej kalorii dowolnego narządu w organizmie. Mówi też, że jeśli on siedzi normalnie, jego zdolność rozumowania spadnie o 40%. Podsumowanie Mimo że L nie jest główną postacią w mandze, anime i filmach "Death Note" (poza filmem L: Change thethumb|uśmiech "L"'' 'World'', którego jest głównym bohaterem), stanowi on element bardzo ważny dla przebiegu akcji. Odcinki przed jego śmiercią zdaniem fanów były ciekawsze niż te po. Chociaż L od początku podejrzewał, że to Raito jest Kirą, było widać u nich więź, dlatego właśnie w ostatnim odcinku podczas śmierci Raito pojawiła się postać L'a w anielskim świetle. Ciekawostki * Wielu fanów twierdzi, że L i Light są przyjaciółmi. Ohba mówi jak odczytywać to, że L nie ma przyjaciół. Kłamie on, mówiąc że, Light jest jego pierwszym przyjacielem. Ohba twierdzi, że nigdy nie uznawał Lighta za przyjaciela, i prawdopodobnie skrycie myśli o nim bardzo negatywnie. * Nie wiadomo, czy włosy L są czarne lub ciemnobrązowe z uwagi na fakt, że stale fazy iz powrotem w mandze i anime (podobnie jak debata na temat koloru włosów Mello). * L często wykonuje czynności, które są uważane za nieodpowiednie lub niegrzeczne w miejscach publicznych. Nawyki te to gryzienie paznokci w miejscach publicznych, kładzienie stóp na meble, żucie jedzenia z otwartymi ustami, wołanie osobistych obserwacji, które mogą urazić innych, rozmawianie z pełnymi ustami, itp. * W całej serii, L stwierdza, że kuca, a nie całkowicie siedzi, twierdząc, że siedzenie obniży jego poziom świadomości w dużej części. W rzeczywistości, oświadczenie to mogą być wspierane jako prawdziwe. Sądząc, że po dużym dziennym spożyciu cukru, siadając jego ciało powoli staje się senne. Jednak, thumb|Śmierć Lkucając utrzymywanie równowagi wymaga tyle cukru do utrzymania ciała L, tak, że jest świadomy i aktywny. Takich jak przyczajony zużywa więcej cukru i utrzymuje je w stałym tempie, by zapobiec wywrotce. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego L jest w stanie konsumować duże dobowe spożycie słodyczy. *L wykazuje wiele objawów nadczynności tarczycy lub choroba Gravesa-Basedowa, stan, w którym pacjenci mają bardzo podwyższony metabolizm z powodu nadprodukcji hormonów tarczycy. Oprócz wyjaśnienia tego że L może zjeść ogromne ilości słodyczy, warunek ten będzie również wyjaśniał jego obracanie rękami (że trzyma je równolegle do jego ciała, a nie prostopadle), lekko wyłupiaste oczy, pobudzenie i nerwowość. * W powieści "L Change the World" okazuje się, że kryptonim "L" oznacza dwa znaczenia. L oznacza Last One - ostatni, co oznacza, że nikt nie mógł prześcignąć go lub meczu i Lost One - ostatni, oznaczające utalentowanego, który spadł z nieba.thumb|Ken'ichi Matsuyama grający L w filmie * L zna wiele języków. Jest on w stanie mówić po francusku, włosku, angielsku, japońsku i prawdopodobnie wielu innych. * W powieści "L Change the World", L (po raz pierwszy) całkowicie stracił opanowanie i spokój, kiedy Maki został porwany przez Blue Ship, L załamał się i krzyczał w stronę nieba, że to, co myśli o Lighcie to uczucie bezradności, aby chronić ludzi, których mu zależy. L stwierdził również, że "serce go boli". * Mimo że How To Read 13 stanowi, że inteligencja L jest 8 / 10, poniżej zarówno Lighta, a nawet Neara, stoi to w sprzeczności z dalszą częścią książki, kiedy Ohba mówi, że L jest najbardziej inteligentną postacią w serii. Cytaty *"Jak tak można! Wykorzystać kogoś w zamieszaniu! Znajdę winnego!" *"Yagami-kun... Ależ Ci zazdroszczę. Jestem fanem Misy od sierpniowego wydania Osiemnastki." *'Wygląda na to, że ktoś w zamieszaniu zgubił telefon." *"Dlaczego się tak patrzysz?.. Jesteś na mnie zły, bo nie podzieliłem się z tobą ciachem?" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Death Note Kategoria:L Kategoria:Postacie Umarłe w Mandze i Anime Kategoria:Człowiek